The Hummel Anderson's on Ice
by twice the rogue
Summary: Sequel to Kurt on Ice but stands alone. Set ten years in the future, Burt takes Kurt, Blaine, Finn and his two grandchildren for a boys weekend on a frozen lake. Chaos ensues, humor a touch of the dramatic and some retrospectives from high school breakups.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so it's been a while since I finished this one and at the time I was racking my brains about how to do a sequel. Well, here it is, set it ten years in the future. So take a look at The Hummel Anderson's on Ice (Kurt on Ice 2).

The Hummel Anderson's on Ice

"Kurt, come on! It's ridiculous, does he even understand how much you have to pack to take a five year old anywhere, let alone a frozen lake."

"Well I was five once you know." Kurt said over his shoulder as he flipped crepes.

"Kurt, this is going to be hell."

"HELL!" Micheal shouted banging his fork against the table and reminding his parents he was there and listening.

"Micheal, don't repeat your father he's been naughty. And Blaine it's Dad's sixty fifth, the only thing he wants for his birthday is to have all his boys together. We can give him that at least considering all the things he's done for us lately."

Kurt glanced over at Micheal with his eyes wide to indicate what he was talking about to Blaine. Blaine looked over at there little boy, he had been living with them for almost a year. It had been a fight harder than either of them expected it to be, and they had been expecting it to be difficult. Burt had been the most supporting Grandfather to be that they could expect. And when they were exhausted from Micheal crying all night after their little honeymoon period, he missed the older kids who looked after him at the foster home, he missed his mother who had disappeared just after his third birthday, he suddenly realized that though Blaine made the best cookies and Kurt sung beautiful lullabies they were both Daddies and he would never have a mummy again. Neither of them knew how to deal with it, they had hoped that wanting him as much as they did and loving him as much as they did would sort it out but the temper tantrums just got worse. Burt had arrived at their new york apartment without phoning and took Micheal to the zoo, Kurt had no idea what he told them but he came back with a big stuffed elephant called Elliot hugged them and went to bed. In the morning he was as settled as if he had been with them since he was born. Burt was a miracle worker.

"It's not being all together it's the frozen lake part, do you not remember how horrible being on that lake was?" Blaine asked after a moment of staring at his son.

Kurt leaned forwards over the breakfast island flipping a chocolate filled crepe onto his husbands plate.

"I remember some bits."

Blaine smiled.

"Ending in awkwardness."

"Not as awkward as our wedding, besides, it's not like it would be awkward anymore, we're not horny teenagers you know."

"I know." Blaine said. Kurt thought the tone in his voice slightly off, before he could ask the obvious question, was he unhappy (how long ago had it been since they'd had sex, it couldn't be that long, they'd both been busy but...) Micheal shouted again.

"Horny."

"You're Dad's being naughty, don't copy him."

"What does Horny mean?"

"We were wearing fake antlers." Blaine answered.

"Like Rudolf?"

"Yes like Rudolf."

"We'll just be prepared, we'll take half a dozen snowsuit, and a camera because Micheal looks adorable in a snowsuit."

"He does." Blaine said with a fond smile at their son.

"It's settled then."

"Wait, what? I hadn't finished."

"I know, but you'll give in eventually so why not just save yourself the argument. Micheal do you want to go away for an entire weekend with Grandad?"

"Yay Grandad!"

Kurt shot Blaine a smug 'I won't look.

* * *

Amanda was bouncing baby Rachel on her hip whilst stirring a frying pan. A frying pan she was currently imagining hitting her husband over the head with.

"You're leaving."

"Just for one weekend, you'd be invited but it's an all boys kind of thing."

"I'm not pissed off at you because I want to be invited I'm pissed off at you because you're leaving me here on my own to deal with our baby, who still isn't sleeping through the night. Excuse me for thinking that the point of having another baby was sharing half the responsibility."

"I'm going to take Fletch with me, see half the responsibility."

"Fletch sleeps through the whole night, Fletch can take himself to the toilet.."

"Actually there's a rule on the lake that you can't go on your own encase you fall through the ice and drown or freeze to death or something."

"And you think that's an appropriate place to take a seven year old?" Amanda screeched.

"Yeah." Finn answered with a shrug. "It's cool, you get to fish and skate and drink. I remember when we all went as teenagers it was fun. We all got to know each other a bit better that weekend and I haven't seen Kurt and Blaine since last Christmas, I've met Micheal once. It's not right, we should be spending more time together, we're family."

"We're , you're wife and daughter who need you."

"It's just a weekend." Finn argued.

"Daddy."

At the quiet voice they both turned to see Fletch stood in the doorway wiping his eyes.

"Where are we going?"

Finn gave Amanda a determined look.

"Call Mandy to see if she can spend the weekend. We're going ice fishing."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god, I have no idea how to be funny.

Chapter 2

"Where are we meeting them again?" Blaine said peering through the window and the snow outside.

"OH, turn left now, Now!" Kurt said.

Blaine slammed the break and turned quickly. He pulled into a parking space and stopped the car. He gave Kurt a dirty look.

"You can't do that Kurt, we have got a kid in the back."

Kurt turned to look at Micheal who was happily swinging his legs and humming I'm sexy and I know it. Kurt didn't know why that was his favorite song but if he liked it Kurt wasn't going to stop him from breaking out into little performances of it every now and again. After all, it was so like Blaine and it made him happy, it was almost like he was their natural son.

"Sorry." Kurt said. "Look, Finn's car, he's already here. Oh I need to see the pictures of the baby. I can't believe we haven't met her yet."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully.

"We've both been a little caught up with things lately."

"I know, I was so happy when GScene started getting a bigger audience but know, looking back at how much I've missed."

"Hey." Blaine said touching his shoulder. "You managed being a new Dad and being the Editor in Chief of your own magazine. And it's not like I spent much time at home lately."

"New roles are always hard."

"We're both living the dream, it just has costs."

"I don't want my family to be the cost."

"No." Blaine agreed. "But you know they'll forgive you every time you let things slip."

"Daddy, Father, is this where Grandaddy is?"

"Yes Sweetheart and Uncle Finn and cousin Fletch."

"Who is Cousin Fletch?"

"He's Finn's son, he wasn't able to come meet you that weekend Finn came over because he had chicken pox. He's seven and is very nice. You two are going to be god friends. Shall we go in?"

"Yeah." Micheal answered.

Blaine got out and rubbed his hands together as he rushed to get Micheal out of his seat.

"Daddy, its cold."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's not safe to wear your snow gear when in the car seat. You can go in." Blaine said looking at Kurt and knowing he was eager to go see his Dad.

Kurt smiled and ran through the door of the cafe.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned towards the familiar voice and saw his Dad jumping up from a booth quickly followed by Finn.

Kurt was wrapped into a tight hug before he could speak. He let himself sink into the familiar embrace. He always missed him, no matter how short a period they were apart.

"Dad, happy birthday."

"It is now I've got my boys here." Burt said pulling back with a wide smile on his face.  
Kurt laughed in happiness and turned to his brother. Had he gotten even taller?

"Oh Finn."

"Come here little brother."

"I told you, I'm older than you." Kurt said wrapping his arms around his big brother. He smelt of the cologne Kurt had sent him at Christmas and felt like protection and a hard tenderness that was a sensation that was only paired with his brother.

"How are you doing Kurt?" Finn asked him pulling away.

"I'm good. How are you? How's the baby, I need to see pictures."

Finn smiled.

"She's perfect but she's so so small. Tiny in a way that I can't remember Fletch being."

"Where is Fletcher Lee?" Kurt said looking around and then spotting the boy sat at a booth a few feet away. "Hey there you are, you're getting big, come say hello." Kurt opened his eyes wide and the little boy ran into them.

It didn't seem so long ago that he was holding the boy in his arms and singing him to sleep. The time went so fast, it was so precious, Kurt had wanted a child from the minute Fletcher had been born. He had paced around the waiting room with Finn, he had reassured him that everything would be alright and then when the nurse had brought the tiny bundle out he had cried with him. If they hadn't have been true brother before then that moment had made them such.

"I love you little guy."

"I love you too Uncle Kurt." Fletch pulled away he looked around Kurt and smiled.

"Hi Uncle Blaine."

"Hey Fletch!" Blaine shouted and nodded to wards Finn and Burt as Burt reached to take Micheal from his arms.

"Here's my other grandson. We're all here now."

Kurt wondered when the last time he had seen his father so happy.

"How are you doing Blaine?"

"Hi Dad, you look well."

"You bet i'm well, looking forwards to the fishing?"

Kurt was impressed, Blaine hardly paused for a second before he nodded.

"Yep, definitely. And the whiskey if you remembered it."

Burt laughed.

"Like I would forget. Do you remember the last time?"

"Snippets."

"Do you remember that police officer?"

"That would be one of the snippets I remember yes." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Ready to eat Micky." Burt asked Micheal."

"Burgers!"

"Burgers it is." Burt said putting him down.

"Hey, Micky, Meet my son Fletch." Finn said kneeling down to the little boys level. "He's your cousin. Fletch, come say hello."

The two boys approached each other consciously.

"Hi." Fletch said.  
"Hi." Micheal replied. "Do you like burgers?"

"Burgers are the best, I like them with cheese."

"And Bacon."

Fletch nodded.

"Yeah, that's cool, that's what I'm going to have."

"Me to."

"Let's sit down." Burt suggested pointing towards the booth.

"Can I sit next to Fletch?" Micheal asked.

"Yes." Fletch asked patting the seat next to him.

"Any idea what you want Kurt?"

Kurt stared at the menu, it seemed to all be fatty and salty with portions of meat four times the size required for a healthy diet. Kurt felt a creeping feeling.

"Dad, is this the same place we ate in last time we were here?"

"Yeah, I even got the same cabin."

Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"The same Cabin?"

"Yep."

"The cabin which only had four bunks?"

"That's the one."

"Four single sized bunks."

"Get to the point kid."

"There are six of us."

"But two of them are small."

"So... we're bunking with the kids?"

"Problem?"

"This may be difficult for you to understand Dad. But Blaine and I have been sleeping in the same bed for about nine years now."

"Nine years." Burt said putting his hands on his waist. "You told me you were going to have different rooms in college. That was the agreement, you could have the same apartment but different rooms."

"Uh..." Kurt gave Blaine a guilty look. He looked away and Kurt swore at him in his mind.

"Uncle's in trouble." Fletch smiled.

"Hey, it worked out in the end." Kurt said with a smile.

"How about Fletch and Micheal bunk together." Finn said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Fletch said. "Dad farts."

"This weekend just gets better and better." Kurt said. "Stuck in a tiny cabin on the ice with two kids and a flatulent brother."

"Hey, I'm not fat."

"No, flatulent doesn't mean fat Finn... oh give up."

"Ten minutes and you're already on my case."

"Let's get out the baby pictures." Blaine suggested.

"Okay, did you bring them with you Burt?"

"Bring what?"

"My baby pictures."

"He means Rachel's Finn."

"Oh right. Yeah, they're in the car but here's some." Finn handed over his phone showing the picture of an adorable baby wrapped in pink blanket and laying in a Noah basket.

"Oh Finn, shes adorable." Kurt gushed.

"beautiful, she's got your nose." Blaine said, his eyes bright. Kurt's heart sped up a little bit, there was nothing sexier than his husband with a baby. Another reason to see the new baby.

"How do you like being a brother Fletch?" Blaine asked.

"She cries and poops a lot."

"Uh.. other than that?"

"Sometimes she sleeps."

"Okay, well.. that's good I suppose."

"Dad, are we really going to be on a frozen lake?"

"Yeah." Finn answered.

"But what if it melts?"

"Like father like son." Kurt said.


End file.
